Bowling is a popular sport that has been around for centuries. It is one of the oldest most widely played games in the world. The sport of bowling is played recreationally and in organized leagues and competitions by millions of people, every age, any gender. Since its' creation, which can be traced back to the stone age, the game has evolved from a crude form of the sport, to the conventional game of bowling that is played today. Over the years, there have been many variations to the game to continually challenge a player and increase the public's interest in the sport. The most significant technological advancement in the game of bowling was the introduction of the automatic pinspotter in the 1940's. This machine revolutionized the bowling industry and brought it into the modern era. It is now time to once again, revolutionize the bowling industry by introducing a new method of playing this popular sport. What better way then to combine one of the most widely played games in the world, with the most popular form of poker played in the United States today.